


Snippets

by joisbishmyoga



Series: Lullaby [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Kaitou Kid special 4, Mild Language, movie 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two moments in time, decades before the events of Lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

Jack Frost usually doesn't hit up Tokyo.  Hokkaido, heck yeah, but Tokyo's a little too far south and it sits on a tropical current, and all those millions of commuters just get grumpy when the trains are snowed up.  It's so much easier to get joy out of the ski bunnies and snowboarders in the mountains.  
  
This night, however, Jack's flipping skirts on the cute and colorful cosplayers in Shibuya when he gets smacked upside the magic with a thrumming surge of pure _glee_ , easily hundreds of people strong.  Only a few miles away, a massive crowd is roiling with excitement, shrieking and holding up signs and pushing against a police cordon, and at the very epicenter of the whole thing...  
  
A boy all in white, outlined starkly against the full moon, somehow skating _up_ a line stretching to Tokyo Tower.  
  
Jack sees the witch only a second before the boy lands directly in her trap.  
  
Blah blah monologue, blah blah _holy fuck there's a guy shooting at them_ \-- wait, Jack can see the reddish chains of magic hooked into the man's ugly necklace, red that matches the witch's circle -- and the boy is saying something to the witch that sounds _kind_ , for all that it's being broken by pained gasps and Jack can't understand a word of it.  
  
Jack doesn't really know much about magic.  But all magic circles need to break them is something solid connecting the inside and out, right?  
  
He calls down the snow and ices the _fuck_ outta that trap.  
  
  
-0-0-0  
  
  
Jack takes to popping by Japan semi-regularly, just before the full moon every few months.  His white-suited boy tends to appear around then, a laser focus of joy and fun, but with an intriguing ice-like sharpness that Jack cannot for the life of him figure out.  
  
This time it's winter, and he's missed the boy by a couple of days, according to the papers.  But that's okay.  So much of Japan is mountains that he barely needs to call the wind to end up someplace that needs piles of snow anyway.  
  
It's not yet time for the snow sculpture festival in Sapporo, so Jack lets himself fall where the wind drops him, and he lands on top of a village festival.  It's all children in puffy snowsuits, sledding and skating and snowboarding, booths steaming with hot food and drink, and almost everyone's laughing.  
  
And then the phone tower blows up.  
  
No one's hurt, much to Jack's relief, but most of the fun's withered to confusion.  No one's phones are working.  But that's not really a problem for the little kids, so Jack wanders the festival, tossing snowballs here to start the kids playing again, dropping snow there to make older girls squeal and fall into boys' arms -- oh, wait, those two are clearly eyeing each other, no boys this time -- and softening the snow under the bunny-hill skiing class.  
  
It's not the same, but it's slowly working, when something -- frigid water, just barely cold enough for Jack to sense it -- goes _thump_ in the back of his mind.  
  
 _What was that?_ he wonders, and calls on the wind to carry him up the valley.  
  
He's almost at the source of the thump, the odd sense of movement becoming more clear and starting to niggle at the back of Jack's mind, when a tiny dark speck on a snowy slope catches his eye.  There's a little kid zigzagging uphill on some sort of... is that a jet-powered snowboard?  The things North gives out these days, what the fuck, this kid is crazy because Jack can _feel_ how badly balanced the snow is.  
  
He drops out of the sky, and barely manages to freeze the coming avalanche solid before it can break free.  
  
The kid falls to his knees, breathing hard, and so close that Jack can see the hope die in his eyes.  
  
"Kuso..." the boy breathes.  Then, " _KUSO!!_!" and he's clearly cursing, punching the ground, tears dripping to freeze on his glasses.  
  
And that's when Jack recognizes the sensation of a million gallons of icewater tearing the valley apart.  
  
The town.  
  
The festival.  
  
The _children_.  
  
"Oh my god," Jack whispers.  This kid.  This kid, he knows, he saw it, and he was doing the only thing he could.  The only thing either of them can do, there's too much water for an ice dam to hold... and Jack's hand passes right through the boy when he tries to grab him.  "Oh my god kid _I'm so sorry_."  
  
And Jack lets the avalanche go.


End file.
